It is known to perform predistortion of power amplifier input signals in the digital domain. The digital predistorter is finding increased usage in linearising RF power amplifiers and this is partly due to the recent availability of high sampling rate Analogue to Digital converters (ADCs) and Digital to Analogue converters (DACs) and corresponding improvements in the speed of Digital Signal Processing (DSP) hardware which make this form of linearisation possible. It is also due to the increasing use of non-constant envelope modulation schemes and the ever important need to increase amplifier efficiency which makes this form of linearisation desirable.
However, most conventional predistorters only correct for amplifier distortion that is a function of the instantaneous signal amplitude. This is commonly referred to as AM (Amplitude Modulation) to AM and AM to PM (Phase Modulation) distortion. This form of predistorter, when implemented digitally, often operates with two look-up tables (for adjusting, for example, the gain and phase of the amplifier input signal) which are indexed by the signal amplitude (or some function of the input amplitude) and which then act to modify the amplitude and phase of the signal applied to the amplifier input so as to counter its distortion.
Unfortunately many real amplifiers exhibit distortion that is a function of the signal in the past as well as the present. These amplifiers are said to possess memory. The AM-AM and AM-PM type predistorter described above will have limited performance when linearising an amplifier that exhibits memory since it can only correct for that component of the distortion which can be expressed as a function of the instantaneous signal amplitude.
In general, the amplifier memory effect will become more significant as the signal bandwidth increases and the conventional AM-AM and AM-PM predistorter performance will therefore get correspondingly worse. Since there is often a tendency for signal bandwidth to increase (particularly in the area of mobile telecommunications) the problem of memory effect distortion, and its correction, is now becoming a major problem for RF power amplifier design.